Waver
by GroggyRae
Summary: Jack's idea of a distraction leaves much to be desired and his rescuer ends up not wanting to rescue him at all. SOMEHWAT REVISED


_Hey, just a little oneshot I did with my OC, but of course the star is Jack. And again, we find out why he is not the best distraction – his rescuer ends up wanting to kill him. Reviews would be appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Pirates_, Will would not be with Elizabeth...And Jack would own the world.

* * *

"! Pssst! Hota!" a barely audible whisper sliced through the surrounding silence, "! Hota, levantate!"

A single, kohl-lined eye cracked open, the kohl only serving to emphasize the purple bruise filling the man's eye socket. Once the chocolate orb had focused, its partner opened, squinting into the shadows, brows raising into surprised pleasure.

"'Ello, love, what's a beautiful young matron such as yourself doing here? Torturing me even more?" The man smirked suggestively.

"No tengo el tiempo. Tenemos que hacer a ir…"

"You want my hat?" he asked quizzically, brows knitted in confusion. "I'm afraid I can't do that, love; Captain needs 'is hat, though I've no doubt you'd look absolutely irresistible in it." The smirk had returned in full force, prompting the primed and formerly dainty looking beauty to shake her head disapprovingly, pulse throbbing at her temple, a blush of rising frustration creeping up her neck. In irritation, she squeezed the large, lacey skirts of her ornate flamenco dress. Could this man take anything seriously?

Seeing red for a moment, she dared a glance at him. It would be meaningless to have come here if all she ended up doing was killing him. Yet, even in such a glum situation, he retained his carefree nature with an infuriating gold-toothed smile. The action itself must have been painful, stretching russet skin further by the lacerations and bruises on his once charming face. 

_He probably thinks he never looked better._ In a most unbecoming manner, she snorted; leaning forward to the bars and well out of his shackled reach, she toyed with him, negating her earlier statement of the urgent cry to leave the premises.

"I'm sorry, the portraits do you no justice, Captain. You certainly look more appealing chained to the wall with a blue and bloodied face than I've ever seen you before." Her voice dripped misleading softness, rewarded with a brief falter in the captain's disposition. Just as he was about to respond, he was interrupted.

"! Perdon! Senorita Velasquez, no debes esta aqui. Ese hombre es un criminal." The guard quickly walked up to the two, sending the prisoner a harsh glare.

"Oi! Me and th' lady were just 'avin a friendly chit, what's all." The captain hollered as the man placed a hand firmly on the female's arm, intending to swiftly guide her to safety. The guard turned to him. 

"! Silencio!" the ward shouted, more than loud enough, spittle sailing from his gaping mouth. Velasquez winced.

"Or would you like another black eye?" he threatened, accented voice thick as the captain backed up against the wall as far as his bondage would allow, a doubloon and the few beads woven into his hair jangling with the movement.

The guard's chapped lips fell into a depraved smile – that is, before his entire face went slack as he was consumed by unconsciousness. Above his crumpled body, Velasquez held a candleholder she had somehow managed to silently pry off the wall.

"I was wonderin' when you were going t' do that." The incarcerated remarked wryly, examining his fingernails, all traces of previous apprehension gone. 

"Quiet." Was the response he received as the girl retrieved the guard's key, promptly freeing him from his cramped cell. 

"Si, senorita." Jack replied flawlessly, finally getting an uninhibited view of her dress.

"How the devil'd you get down here without bein' spotted a mile away?"

Velasquez froze in her steps and placed a hand on her hip, weight shifting in a forbearing manner. Noting his mistake and remembering she was the one with the keys, the captain quickly amended his statement.

"Not that it doesn't look good on you or anything; red is _definitely_ your color." He winked at her appreciatively. Still doubting his sincerity, she rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue, bronze fingers set to work and brushing past his shoulder-length brown hair.

"Your hair's too long. Cut it." She barked, briefly looking him in the eyes before busying herself again. Reaching one arm behind his neck, she unlocked the chain binding it, continuing on to his other wrist as she leaned against him. His lips found their way into a smug grin, while his free hand came to rest on her hip, causing her to stiffen and the muscle in her neck to twitch.

"You're not me mum." He dismissed her request. She knelt to unfetter his ankles, unlocking the last one and again meeting his dark eyes with her own, swatting his curious hand away from her person.

"Curse the woman for breathing." She commented dryly. His mouth drew back in a frown at the insult and he stepped forward as she went to retrieve the guard outside the cell. Even in her grandiose, action-stopping dress, Velasquez managed to drag him in and restrain his feet.

"That wasn't very nice, Sofie." Jack pouted, rubbing his wrists as he walked towards her. Completing her task, she ignored him and briskly strode towards the exit. Eyes widening at her aim, he sped up his pace, narrowly winding up as a doorstop. 

"It wasn't my intent and if you call me by that stupid name again…" grinning rather surreptitiously, she trailed off. Again, Jack frowned, but nonetheless bowed in apology; he knew what Sofia Velasquez was capable of. Rolling her eyes for the second time on account of his antics, she walked past him, wrenching his arm in the process and, after snatching his effects from a nearby hook, hauled him to the nearest exit.

* * *

Translations:

"_! Hota!"_ – "Jay!"

"_! Hota, levantate!" _– "Jay, wake up!"

"_No tengo el tiempo. Tenemos que hacer a ir._" – "I don't have the time. We have to go."

"_! Perdon! Senorita Velasquez, no debes esta aqui. Ese hombre es un criminal._" – "Excuse me! Miss Velasquez, you shouldn't be here. This man is a criminal."


End file.
